Memoirs Of Downton: ROSE
by Retro Reader
Summary: 1/5 in a series of mini stories featuring various characters and their lives at Downton. Rose has an unexpected guest… one she has not seen in a long time.


ROSE

The ticking of the old grandfather clock echoed around the Great Hall's ancient walls, breaking the silence that had fallen with the dispersion of the house party after lunch. Lady Rose Macclare sighed, and wiped some dust off of the old gramophone, which had belonged to Matthew. She was alone, leaning quietly on the gramophone table. Atticus, cousin Robert and Tom had gone off shooting, cousin Cora was in Rippon with Edith, and Mary wasn't really in a sociable mood. She hadn't been for a long time. Not since Matthew died.

Rose sighed again. She rather would have liked to have known Matthew. He seemed much more _lively_ than the other members of the household. He owned a gramophone, at least, and in Rose's book that was a good sign. Of course, she didn't dislike the Crawleys. Quite the opposite! But sometimes, Rose supposed, they weren't exactly what one would call _fun._ Mary and Edith were older than Rose, and didn't like the things she did. And she couldn't go dancing with any of the servants- Carson's eyes would nearly pop out of his head!

Rose cast a weary eye across the Great Hall, passed the sweeping staircase, and up to the intricate stonework of the ceiling above. Downton was very pretty, she thought. Yorkshire was too, in general. But it was so dull! She had to travel all the way into York for a good dance (supervised, of course) and even then it ended badly. Like that one time-

"Ahem. M'lady?"

Startled, Rose turned around. She saw Anna, hovering in the doorway leading to the servant's quarters and kitchens.

"Oh! Yes, Anna? What can I do for you?"

The lady's maid stayed where she was, her eyes darting around, not quite meeting Rose's as if she was incredibly nervous.

"Well, m'lady, someone is here to see you…" Her voice trailed off. She gestured to the steep staircase behind her.

Rose stood up straight, intrigued. "In the servant's quarters? Whoever could be asking for me _down there_?"

Anna beckoned, and then began to turn back through the doorway. "I think it's best if you follow me, m'lady." There was a sudden urgency in her voice, and this, added with Rose's natural curiosity, persuaded her to follow the maid into the basements which she so rarely entered. The maid gestured for Rose to be silent as she carefully picked her way down the cold, uncarpeted staircase. Anna said quietly, almost to herself:

"Its best to be truthful now. Then this can really be laid to rest."

From behind, Rose said cheerfully; "Now you _really_ have me interested now Anna! Whatever is all this sneaking about for?'

"Please! Be quiet, m'lady- we don't want any of the staff to know you're here! They are having lunch now, so we won't be disturbed."

"Hopefully!" Rose said.

When they reached the back door of the servant's quarters, Anna stopped.

"Here, take this coat- it's cold out there. I'll wait here, m'lady. He's just outside."

Rose's eyes widened. " _He_?" Then, casting a suspicious eye to Anna, she turned and made her way down the short corridor to the door. When she opened the door her eyes widened even further. There, standing in the courtyard, his breath silhouetted in the cold air, stood a man she had not seen for a long time.

"Hello, Rose." Sam Thawley said.

It took Rose a moment or two to compose herself. She just stood, gaping at Sam. He had been the last person she had expected.

Sam took a quick, eager step towards her. "I, er, I hope you don't mind me coming to see you again. Its been so long. I just, well, I just wanted to see how you were doing, I suppose. I hope you don't mind me coming to see you."

She gasped. "Sam! No! No, of course not! I'm terribly sorry- its just you were the last person I expected to see here!"

Sam's handsome face broke out in a grin. "I'm so glad! And I see you haven't lost that posh accent of yours."

"No, I'm still here…" Despite her happiness at seeing Mr Thawley again, she couldn't hide the fact that she felt terribly awkward.

"You're lookin' as pretty as ever, Rose. But- the reason I came back was to… well.. to ask if… y'know… if you and your farmer ever did get… married…" His face was earnest, and hopeful. It almost broke Rose's heart to see him like this, all this time later. She had given Sam a passing thought, once in a while, of course, but she never had imagined…

"Oh Sam," she said. She was just about to find some way to break the news to the poor man when she heard a familiar voice shout her name.

"Rose, darling? Where are you?" It was Atticus, her husband. He opened the door behind Rose and peered out.

"Rose! There you are! I've been looking for you. Where-" His eyes rested on Sam for a moment. "Who is this, darling?"

Rose looked sheepishly at Sam as Atticus took her hand.

"No one. I'm… no one." Sam said quickly. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

Atticus nodded suspiciously at the tall man in the shabby gardener's clothes stood in the empty yard, his breath silhouetted in the cold air.

"Well," he said to Rose. "Let's go inside." He disappeared back into the house.

Rose rushed to Sam.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I tried to-"

He rested his hand on the side of her face, his eyes brimming with wavering tears.

"Don't apologise to me, Rose. You were always too good for me. I hope you have a nice life, a good life, with your… _farm labourer_." He gave a short, sad laugh.

"I'm not a house maid, Sam. I never-"

Sam turned away. "I know, Lady Rose. I did my homework. I… I hope you're happy." And with that, he strode out of the courtyard, letting the tears fall silently as he turned away from the only girl he'd ever loved. It took all of his strength not to collapse whilst she could still see him. He couldn't bear that.

Rose waited a moment, staring after Mr Thawley into the deserted courtyard. How bleak it looked.

She turned and went inside. Atticus, putting his arm around his wife said;

"Everything all right, my love?"

Rose cast a last, lingering look at the back door.

"Everything's fine." She lied.

And outside, Sam Thawley sat down with his back against the hard, rough wall of the courtyard, and broke down in tears.


End file.
